Lion and mouse
by kyolova2400
Summary: Yoh is a dangerous brute who has no friends and who needs no one. Haruna is a sweet girl who loves all and needs every bit of help she can get. What happens when these two characters collide?
1. The story

Once there was a lion who was never gentle in any means, he was hated but stood his ground. And soon he earned the respect of everyone, but few would befriend him.

One day a tiny mouse crossed his path and woke the lion up. This angered him so he snatched up the little mouse and hung it's tiny body over his immense jaws.

"Please don't" The mouse pleaded.

"Why in the world not?" The loin asked thoroughly amused.

"One day you will be in a tight spot and I will repay you."

The lion put the mouse down and roared with laugher, "You help me?"

"Why sir I would." Said the determined mouse.

"Okay, well thanks to you giving me such a nice laugh I will release you.

The mouse thanked him and went on his way.

The next day the lion was lounging in the sun when out of nowhere a net appeared and trapped him. He saw some figures on the tree above him but couldn't make them out because of the light.

The figures said, "We will leave you here fro the hunters." Then they went on there way.

The lion struggled for many hours and found that even with his enormous claws he could not free himself. He belted out a tremendous roar that seemed to shake the ground itself, but this did not free him of his bonds.

"How could such a simple thing trap me?" The lion asked the nearby grass.

"Sir then allow a simple creature to release you." A squeaky voice replied.

The lion looked at the grass in confusion and wonder, "You talk?" He asked it only to hear that tiny voice laugh at him. "Don't laugh this is not funny."

"You're right." He turned to see the same small blonde mouse that he had released earlier. "I will free you."

The lion scoffed, "what can you possibly do?"

The mouse ignored him then began to work on the ropes that bound him. And just before the sun set the lion was free.

"Thank you."

"Yep," The little mouse said, "You should really consider others feelings every once and awhile you may be strong but not strong enough to take on all."

The lion watched the small mouse wander away not seeming so very small anymore.

This is only the intro, so please no comments until the next chapter which will include our hero and heroine in the corresponding roles.

Haruna-mouse

Yoh-lion

Guess you figured this out on your own already.


	2. First sight

Lion and Mouse

MOUSE

(present)

**I looked past my teacher and through the board , and on into another world my mind had concocted. One with beautiful princesses and handsome princes. Where no good deed would go unrewarded, where no rose had thorns, princes who loved other princes were not killed, and most of all everyone found love? Why, why couldn't this world be like that? One filled with bliss and romance, one without worries and cares a place where young girls could go trick-or-treating without worrying parents.**

"**Haruna!" My bug eyed teacher yelled**

**I blinked my eyes into focus. "Yes?" A few kids snickered.**

"**I have asked you twelve times to answer this question." She said then pushed up her thick rimed glasses.**

"**Oh..." I looked at the board and only saw numbers, I couldn't find for the life or death of me one sensible thing to say. So I didn't, "Umm pie..." What why did I just say pie. Pie is a math thingy isn't it? "Pie." I said a little more convinced this time.**

**She blinked again then squinted at me, the way she did when she knew something was awry, "This is the thirteenth time you have dozed off in my class, off to the office with you." She pointed a bony finger at the door.**

"**But Mrs. Lane I promise I won't-"**

"**Go! Now! Before I make it worse on you!" She yelled.**

**I gathered my books, what is my problem honestly? I just can't seem to stay conscious during her class. I hobbled out of the class then around a corner.**

"**Before I make it worse on you." I repeated to myself.**

**LION**

**(1 year ago)**

"Boy you watch yourself!"

I grinned at my old man, while I dogged the empty beer can flying towards my head. "Missed!" I taunted.

"You sure are a mouthy son-of-a-bitch aren't you!" The bastard got out of his lazy-boy, which suited him quite well.

"Who you calling a bitch!" I yelled slamming the door in his red face. "Damn he's gonna be pissed now." I shrugged then went to our apartment stairs and jumped around the railing then on to the next flight, grabbed the railing then slid the rest of the way down. A dog barked nearby, I barked back and laughed.

At the bottom of the stair's I was met with Tony, "Hey Jackhammer!"

"Sup Toe-jam!" I whistled the nickname at him.

"Oh just the usual." His once white wife-beater, looks like he'd been, well beating his wife.

"That would be?" I sat at the bottom of the stairs and took out a pack of cigarettes.

He grabbed one out of the pack and then lit it.

From the look of his face I knew what it was, "Business?"

He shook his head while taking a drag.

"Ah." I shook my head and took out my green BIC(a cheap brand) lighter, then took a drag as well. The word business was the universal word for gang activities. It could be drug deals, kills or robberies.

"So how's your ma?"

"Still hanging in there."

"That's some screwed up shit there." He rolled his cigarette between his fingers

"Yeah tell me about it. I can't believe she's still with the bastard. He can knock the shit out of me, but my mom..." I looked at my tattered sneakers littered with cigarette ashes.

"I'm telling ya man, take one swing at him and he'll be gone before she even knows what happened."

"But you know my mom she'd take his side."

"Yeah, yeah, he is higher up in the business."

"I hate this shit man!" I dug my finished bud into the cement.

"Dude tell me about it. But we were just born in the wrong world. Hell we were enlisted before we were out!" He laughed, his laugh is huge it could fill the saddest room with happiness.

"Ya, screwed from the beginning. You going to school today?"

"I don't think so, I'm thinking about dropping it."

"That's what they want!" I stood up.

"Yeah I know, but man," He looked me in the eye, "I don't think I can fight it."

"Don't give in dude. I mean I really don't want to end up like him." I pointed towards the place that housed the enemy.

"Yeah, I guess, but man dreams are for kids." He looked down at his newly stolen chucks.

"We still are kids."

He looked at me that same drained expression, "if you say so."

"Come on let's get out of here."

He dropped his cigarette then smiled.

*BAM*

Then he dropped faster than his dying cigarette bud did.

I grabbed his limp body then pulled both of us behind the stairs. "TONY?" I shook his shoulders.

"Ouch." He said weakly through a smoke stained smile.

"Shit, Tony?"

He smiled wider, "Yoh you are my main man you know that right?"

"Yeah man, but listen, you're going to be alright! I'm gonna get you out of this!" I glanced around trying to find a way out.

"Dude you're not, we both know this." He smiled, "You think they let guys like me in heaven?"

My eyes felt wet, "I know they do."

"Good because I know a few people up there, It'd be nice to be with my ma." He blinked his eyes a few times. Looking like he was trying to stay awake. "Love ya man, stay strong..." All light in his eyes left them only to be replaced with a blankness. His body went limp with the absence of soul.

"Shit." I said while a single tear rolled down my check and bullets rained down around me.

**Mouse**

**(present)**

"That meanie, sending me off again." I mumbled again while walking around the corner, only to be greeted by a strange boy sitting against the green lockers taking a drag off his cigarette. He looked at me and I forgot what I was doing before now. He was beautiful, in a guy way.

**Lion**

**(with mouse)**

"That meanie, sending me off again." Said the idiotic girl who just turned the corner. I turned to face her only to be pierced by those eyes, full of something that, I couldn't place. Something that I had been missing for a long time.

**Lion and mouse**

Not what you expected? Well life isn't what you expected either, now is it? Please comment.


	3. First encounter

**Lion and Mouse**

**LION**

Angel + Beautiful + Innocence = Her = Dangerously Out of my League.

**MOUSE**

Rebel + Handsome + Experience = Him = Dangerously Out of my League.

**LION**

I stared for a moment confused at what I saw.

"What do you want?" Who said that?

"I was just..." She stuttered out.

A cruel laughter rang throughout the halls, and she backed away from that evil "Just what." Someone was controlling my body and they made it stand. "Just what?" That creature laughed again. Who am I that evil man who lives in my house. A captive in my own body?

"Just..." Her back slammed against the lockers

That vile creature shoved the books out of her hands and pushed her body against the lockers mine against hers. "Just..." That things hand held her chin still and it quivered.

Then the chin stopped and her eyes developed a tenderness. "Just leaving, can you let me go now?"

"Why should I?" That thing cackled.

"Because in your heart you are good, scared, and empty. I know how that feels, I can help you."

That thing that was me let her drop to the ground and laughed truly entertained, "Good luck!"

She grabbed her books and shuffled off head held high. How did she know?

**MOUSE**

His eyes locked on mine, mind frozen along my feet. And a winter like chill was sent up my spine.

"What do you want?"

"I was just..." My mind was still defrosting, but still scared of this handsome boy.

A cruel laughter rang throughout the halls, "Just what." he stood up and I backed away from him "Just what?" he laughed again.

"Just..." My back hit a locker I was cornered

He shoved the books out of her hands and pushed me against the lockers his body against mine. "Just..." he held my quivering chin still. I looked into his eyes and saw a story worse than any I could imagine one of horror and fear. It made me want to hug him.

Then I got my voice back, he was the one afraid I shouldn't fear him "Just leaving, can you let me go now?"

"Why should I?" He laughed in desperation.

"Because in your heart you are good, scared, and empty. I know how that feels, I can help you." I said with certainty.

His eyes flashed with fear of being caught then I dropped to the ground and he laughed it was almost heart breaking, "Good luck!" He shouted in an attempt to sound cruel.

I gathered my books and shuffled off head held high.

"Haruna, " said Miss. Seino when I entered the office, "Here again?"

I shook my head up and down rapidly.

She laughed good-heartily then pushed her gold rimmed glasses up her petite nose, "Mr. Kazune will be with you in a moment"

"Thanks." I sat down in the green newly upholstered chair next to a plastic plant and picked at a hangnail.

**Mouse**_ (3 weeks before in the office)_

"Haruna, you can do better then this." Mr. Kazune held up the F I'd earned on a test in Biology, and another from Algebra, and one from consumer e.d.(home e.c.), and another from Computer Ap. I.

I bit at a hang nail, trying to pretend it didn't bother me.

"Haruna you can't play softball anymore if you keep this up."

"What!" I shot out of my seat "I can do better I promise!"

He smiled, "I know you can that's why I am giving you a second chance."

"Thank you so much Sensei, you won't regret this!"

"Good luck to you Haruna and you are dismissed."

Haruna saluted, "Yes sir."

Mr. Kazune grinned and nodded at her.

_A week later_

"Haruna I know your mother's death has taken a toll on you, but today's your first day back, I'm sorry you cannot be on the team until your grades improve."

"It's okay Mr. Kazune I'll be fine."

**Mouse **_(present)_

"Mr Kazune will see you now Haruna."

"Thanks!" I strolled into the office I knew so well. "Hi Mr. Kazune."

"Haurna," He shook his head, "What did you do now?"

"I was day dreaming again sorry." I bowed my head and took a seat.

"Haruna, I will over look this one last time, but you need to find some balance. Your brother is worried about you and so is your father. I suggest you talk to the school counselor. And have you made any attempts to bring up your grades?"

I jumped up "Of course! I got a B on the last biology test and I have a algebra test tomorrow."

"Okay that's good to hear. Now go to the counselors office."

"But..." I sat down again.

"No buts you either go or I will give you a detention."

I stared at my bleeding hang nail, "okay."

**Lion**

"Mr. Yoh! What was all that noise and you should be in class!" Some balding teacher said.

"Whatever." I put my ear plugs back in and closed my eyes. Only to have them pulled out again.

"Office now!" The now red faced teacher shouted.

"Naw don't feel like it." I still couldn't get her out of my head.

"Yoh! Don't make me call security."

"Okay, okay I'm going."

"I'll escort you there."

"Why? Dude I know where it's at."

"Yes but I have to make sure you get there safely."

I scoffed, "Sure."

He pushed me all the way to the office then abandoned me there.

"Hi Mr. Yoh."

"Hey Miss. Seino ready for another go?"

She blushed head to toe, she was about as old as my sister and hot too. "Mr. Yoh..."

"Miss Seino," I leaded on the office desk thing, "You know (keep in mind this Yoh is pretty messed up and is going to be the real Yoh in the end) I know how lonely life can be sometimes if you need anything you know what to do." I winked then entered Mr Kazune's office.

"Yoh you need to go talk to the counselor about your punishment and I was going to send you there anyways." He had his briefcase packed. "I'm sorry but I have an important meeting to attended."

"Great I get to talk about my feelings."

"Yes, Yoh that's what I hope you do. Now be a good boy for once and head that way."

I took five steps out of his office then five to the left and opened the counselors door. "Here's Johnny." I announced and saw Haruna sitting on the familiar couch smiling at me.

**Lion and mouse**

I hope it's as good as you expected. Hopefully even better!


	4. Interest

So I finally figured out that I should check my grammar and such because the story looks dumb if not! And I fixed the second chapter it looked awful with all the underlining and unnecessary italics!! And a thanks to all those who have review and alerted, I am sorry if you didn't get a thank you message, it's because I sucked it up and didn't reply. L But for fun here's a side story... Well it's more for my enjoyment...

"So I've invited Yoh to see how he views the character I have made him out to be."

*Yoh enters stage right with crowd cheering ready with a smile and wave to greet them.*

"Hi, Yoh glad you could join us."

"Glad to be here Kyolova2400... What's up with that name anyways?"

"I WILL MARRY KYO!"

*Grasshoppers chirp in the background.*

"Anyways the question I asked you here for is this..." looks at note card even though I know what to say, "What do you think about the Yoh I have developed in the oh so famous Lion and Mouse, I mean c'mon they gave me a talk show and everything." (no they didn't L)

"Lion and mouse?"

*Crowd gasps*

A random crowd member hands over a laptop, "Here buddy read this." He said.

And so he did...

**Lion and Mouse**

**Mouse**

"Hello!" said that sad boy from the hallway. He stood tall and everything about his appearance shouted profanities, everything but what lay under that pierced brow. His eyes. They looked as though they had seen many things I could not and would not encounter in all my life.

I smiled up at him.

His face reacted with a flash of fear in his beautiful eyes, and a smirk on his face.

"Johnny... Sit down." The counselor said behind me.

"Yes, sir." He sat on a small chair across from me and stuck his ear plugs in.

The counselor shook his head "Miss Haruna, I do believe Mrs. Lane tends to over react so I'll let you off. Go back to class and if she asks I gave you a detention. Okay?"

I smile and thank him with a nod. And sneak a grin at that confused little boy sitting on the couch.

**Lion**

"What's little miss goody-good doing in here?" I said to Mike, the Counselor, while slamming my muddy skate shoes on the table.

"Miss Haruna? Why would you like to know?"

"She looked out of place."

"... Interesting." Mike scribbled something in his notepad.

"What! No! It's not interesting there's nothing to it. Okay?!"

"Was there a hint of a question in our voice?" He wrote something else down, "This is the most progress I've seen from you in awhile. What did that girl do to affect you?"

An unbearable heat rose up in me and my fists became another being. Those fists slammed into the coffee table. My feet that were not mine moved on their own accord. My hand grabbed him by his collar, the other raised to his face tightened into a fist. "No she didn't."

"As you wish..." His eyes though they showed stubbornness', my other self didn't see this and released him.

Then it snuck him a treating smirk and slipped out the door.

"Yoh?"

"Shizuru?" I winked and gave her a seductive smirk.

She blushed, "Don't call me by my first name at school."

But from the look of things she didn't mind. "You doing anything now?"

"I am working on typing out the newsletter for the week."

Yoh slid into the boxed in office with her. "Well you wouldn't mind me watching now would you?"

She blushed head to toe, still haven't lost it. Why did I lose it to that Haruna girl. Who cares about her, there's this hot secretary practically begging me to take her the next level. "Yoh you shouldn't be back here!"

I smirked, "You don't mind that much do you?" I leaded against the wall, "why don't you take a brake and hit it with me?"

"I couldn't." But she sure as hell looked tempted.

"Hey I'll buy you lunch and if anyone asks I forced ya. Meet me at the front gate babe." I stood up right and stuck my hands in my baggy jeans.

She bit her lip, Haruna looks cuter doing that. Where the hell did that come from! I did once see her while skipping class, she was taking a test. She looked a hell of a lot better biting her lip than this chick. WHAT THE HELL! I slammed my head into the nearest wall.

"Yoh? Are you okay?" Miss Whore... I mean Hottie said with her cleavage so prominent I almost erased all thoughts of that girl.

"Yeah, babe, can't wait to get that off ya."

**Mouse**

"Haruna I heard you talked to Yoh?" Mami said. I guess word gets around, but for goodness sakes its only lunch!

"Yeah..." I poked my green jell-o.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah..."

"You seem a little out of it."

"Yeah...."

Mami smiled, "Not that that's strange or anything."

"Yeah... Hey did you call me strange!?" And here I thought I had at least one person in this place that was on my side!

"No... And yes... Haurna you know you are weird."

"Yeah..."

"And there you go again... Speaking of Yoh."

I looked up to see the guy grinning across the cafeteria. I pushed my chair out, I'm going to talk to that guy.

**Lion**

"So by that time I practically had her begging me to fuck her!" I slap my knee and laugh right along with my pals.

"Hi!" I looked up and there was that same ange...girl from before.

"What the hell do you want?"

"You!" She pointed directly at me not even seeming to care that all of the guys with me were either making dirty comments to her or laughing.

I laugh, what does she want me for? I reached out and squeeze her face "You want the same treatment as Shizuru?"

She somehow managed a smile and shook her head. "I just want you to help me with a project I am doing!"

"What!" I dropped her face in disbelief. " What I mean is I will help you with _anything_ babe."

"Okay good. Meet me at Mc Donald's this Saturday around noon!" Then she bounced away.

What the hell was going through that girls head?

**Lion vs. Mouse**

I finally got some inspiration hopefully I will write more soon I have a good plot idea so this story is finally setting off!


	5. Mine!

Lion v. Mouse

Mouse

"La! La! La!" I skipped down the hallway singing with the hem of my skirt brushing against my thigh. It was as if it was waving to onlookers who stared at my happiness. They're just jealous!

"Haruna!" Mami yelled from down the hallway struggling to catch up.

Yoh! Oh my, he's got something to him. And I really don't have any idea what I am going to do at that meeting. I just felt the urge to… to… I stopped mid hop. What did I have an urge to do… What was I going to say! OH GOD! I ran my hands down my face and tugged my lips towards the ground.

Mami stopped and watched as Haruna's facial expressions went from extremely excited to puzzled and then insanely frustrated. Sometimes that girl… Mami let a small smile cross her face.

I must think of a plan I thought and shoved my fist into the air. "I will understand that boy!" I yelled and then blinked regaining awareness that I was still in school. "Hi." I muttered and everyone returned to their tasks. I looked at Mami, "I'm screwed." I stated plainly and sagged to the floor.

Lion

I kicked the only surviving light fixture into the wall, "SHIT!" I yanked my hair, what am I going to do! Why do I even care? "Ah."

_ You're letting her in…_

"No, I'm not." I said to no one but the dehydrated plant my mom stopped trying to save a long time ago.

_Remember the last time that happened…_

I shook my head… "That fucking voice is back again."

Then the front door shook on it hinges. It was home.

"YOH! God damn it! Why the hell are so fucking lazy? Get out here and clean this dump." He screamed through my bolted door knocking something breakable over.

I felt like someone had just turned on a light in a dark room. This was my life I don't have time for worrying about innocent little brats! My door rattled, and I pulled my pathetic bed sheet over my greasy head then pretended to not exist.

Mouse

I will not panic I will not panic I will not panic I will not panic I will not panic…

I gripped the door handle with sweaty hands and stared at the black, "PUSH" scrawled across it. I can't do this… I thought as something wet trailed down my cheek.

"I'm going home." I mumbled and turned running directly into him.

"Hey, wasn't I the one invited by you?"

I looked up at his quirked mouth and glittering eyes, "Yeah." I managed to stutter out… Where was the confident girl from the other day?

"hey…" His tone softened, "Are you okay?"

I smiled and whipped the tear from my cheek. "I just… I just…" What do I tell him? Oh crud I got to say something quick or he will know I am lying. "Ate a very large spicy chicken leg," I hope that was believable.

"Ok…" He said his mouth trembling.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He coughed and guided me into the fast food joint.

He…He…He… was touching me! And he believed me! Oh yeah there was a reason I invited him here wasn't there… SHIT! I forgot!

"So what did you need help with?" He asked sweetly

"Ah…" Think! Think! Think! Help with… Help with… "Ah!" A PROJECT! "I want you to teach me how to ski!"

He tilted his head, "What?"

I laughed nervously; of course he doesn't know how to ski… "Did I say ski?"

"Sort of,"

"I meant to say… tea! I want some tea!" Phew.

"Oh tea… Well tell that to her." He pointed at the teen at the cash register.

How long had we been standing here? I smiled at her and ordered tea, and a Big Mac value meal. Somehow he had already ordered.

We brought the tray to the table and he sat opposite of me. I tried not to show my disappointment.

"So what did you need?" He said while grabbing for some fries and squirted ketchup on the wrapper of his burger.

Not this question again, I glanced around the room. "I wanted… you to… help me… with… getting… a… boy…friend." What did I just say? Damn random words!

"What makes you so certain I would help you?"

"Well-"I looked at my already half eaten sandwich.

He sighed and took out his phone.

"I will prove it to you!" I stood and pointed at him, "I may not be worthy but I won't give up until you are mine!" I stomped out of Mc Donald's. But quietly returned for my food and left again.

Lion

"Mine?" I smiled and took a bite from my sandwich. This could be interesting.

388383

The strange girl yelled, "You are mine!" At Yoh and left forgetting her food but soon returning and leaving again with it.

"What have you gotten yourself into Yoh?" The strange man whispered into his disconnected walkie-talkie.

"You've found his weekness?" A voice crackled to him.

"Not yet." The man said slowly, "But soon…" He released the button, "Soon."

Lion and mouse


	6. Only in a Dream

Authors note: Yoh's dumb voice is in italic, his real thoughts italic and bold. Dreams are bold… and sorry but in Yoh's dream it's the dumb voice that is in italics and bold. Haruna is the same… And I think I am getting better with grammar and stuff. If you'd like to comment on if it's improved or not, thanks!

"So now that you are up-to-date on Lion and Mouse, can you- Where'd he go?"

"He left." A random audience member points towards the door.

"I knew this would happen!" I say then pull on my face like Haruna did last chapter. _I know! I will just get KYO!!!_

*Fan of the Phantom enters stage right*

"Phantom fan!" I scream as I began to sprint towards the exit to retrieve Kyo.

"Kyolova, this is a story about High School Debut… not Kyo."

*eyes begin to tear* "But…"

"I brought Haruna."

"Yey!" *Hugs Haruna*

"Where's Yoh?" she says while glancing around the room.

"He ran after reading my story." I say while looking at my scribbled up tennis shoes.

"Yoh!" She screams and exits stage left.

"…" Both me and Phantom look at each other, and not another second goes by before they both re-enter stage right (too many stage directions, I am in the school musicals crew better get used to it).

"I want to read it!" Haruna yells while Yoh silently wages war with her will.

"It's really bad Haruna. I'm nothing like that."

"Yes, Haruna please keep this in mind."

We all stare worriedly as she bends over the page and begins to read.

**Lion v. Mouse**

Lion

"Damn! Damn! DAMN!" I yell while crushing my used cig into the ground. I then blow the last amount of smoke from my mouth into the cold night air. "Damn…" I whisper to the blinking lights of the store across the dirty road in front of my apartment. I blink and try to picture her in such drab surroundings. Her hair whipping around her face arms protecting her from the cold.

_What the Hell are you thinking!_

Damn. What am I thinking? I pull another smoke from my pack and light it with that same BIC lighter from that day…

"Yeah, I guess. But, man, dreams are for kids." He had said; back when I still had something to hold on too.

_You never had a chance_.

"Too true," I breathed in that intoxicating smoke.

"Sup Brotha!"

I turned as six guys from my gang walk up to me all smiling and high.

"Hey guys." I replied and stood to receive the hand shake.

"Wanta join us?"

She flashed through my mind with a painful look of concern on her face.

_She will never care about you_

"Yeah."

Mouse

**A prince, who looked a lot like Yoh, looked up at me in the white stone tower that my wicked stepmother kept me in.**

** "YOH!" I screamed in a princess like way.**

** He grinned mischievously, "Came to get yah." He said then reached his arms out to me. As if he meant to catch me.**

** "You couldn't possibly catch me!"**

** "Sure I can, just gotta trust." He said in a not so prince like manner.**

** "Ok!" I stated dumbly and jumped towards him. Then out of nowhere his inner demon took control of him and changed his form. His grin grew too wide and his teeth sharp, his black hair even blacker. But the most noticeable thing was his eyes, something that had always told me that he was good, went black. Then so did everything else it was just me and those unseen too black eyes. I couldn't find them but I felt them burning a hole in my chest. I didn't scream I wasn't even afraid I just simply kept falling towards them. Until this horrible beeping sound appeared.**

*Beep* Beep* Beep*

My princess alarm clock screams at me. I blink a few trillion times then slam my fist down on the snooze and filcked the alarm off. _Why could I never remember to turn it off for weekends? _I pull my striped comforter around my shoulders and blink my eyes shut again, letting drowsiness take its hold (FYI: the state of finding it hard to get up in the morning is dysania-random sorry).

**Yoh was now wearing his usual attire and in the surroundings of what I somehow knew as his home. I blinked then looked around. There was a dingy store across the road from his apartment. He stared at me from his seemingly comfortable sitting position on the concrete steps. I found it hard to meet his gaze so I preoccupied myself with the burning cigarette hanging from his lips.**

** "What are you doing here Haruna?" He asked forcing my gaze to his shinning eyes full of worry and confusion. I always wondered how people could see these feelings in other's eyes. This boy didn't give anything away with his body language though, he seemed cocky as usual. "Haruna?" He repeated as if I would regain focus on the conversation.**

** "I… don't know." I finally replied then looked down, feeling the wind slowly lift my hair and the sun on my back. "I was hoping you knew." I smiled at him.**

** He stared a bit longer, the look in his eyes replaced with a look unknown to me. "Why are you doing this to me?" He asked.**

** "Because… I…" Then my dream slipped away leaving his strange question unanswered. **

Lion

** I was sitting on my stoop her in front of me with only smoke from my cig floating between us.**

** "What are you doing here Haruna?" I was exposed of any protection I had, nothing to keep her from the hellish circumstances of my life. I need to get her out of here I need hide her. But a selfish part of me just wanted her acceptance. "Haruna?" **

** "I… don't know." She said softly then looked down while sun hit her back and wind lifted her hair, it made her glow. "I was hoping you knew." She smiled completing the picture of a… a…. Angel.**

** "Why are you doing this to me?" She had changed so much about me that I needed to maintain.**

** "Because…" She began to fade, "I…" She then disappeared and was replaced with the looming figure of the bastard.**

** I stood and scrambled up the stairs still facing him, as another figure appeared. My father, with his deep resemblance of me faded in next to him, with that too wide smile still on his face. My eyes grew wider as my cigarette fell from my opened mouth; I turned to run up the stairs. But not before glimpsing my gang's boss and another strange man who wore a black cloak and every other part of him was shrouded in the darkness of it. He was dressed like… a creep.**

** "Damn it!" I yelled as I stormed up the stairs but was only to be met by all their evil smiles.**

** "What are you running from?" They all said in unison. "This is your future you know you will be just like us." **

** "No." I stated and backed down a stair.**

_**"You know it's the truth." **_**Said the voice in my head but it turned out to be the cloaked man. I finally knew who the voice belonged to.**

** I took two steps at a time and turned to run back down, but lost my footing and fell.**

I jolted in my bed, breathing heavily with sweat covering my face.

_You know it's the truth._

The voice was back in my head talking in its usual monotone._**Maybe that guy in my dream was the voice, and I had like a microchip in my head, and that dude was controlling it! **_I smiled;_**no one would waste that much money on that kind of stupid thing.**_

I rubbed my hand with my palm and recalled the beginning of the dream with Haruna in front of my house, smiling and angelic, not a hint of disgust on her face. Maybe…

_Do you really think this girl is different?_

"Shut up, I know already." I replied to the voice in my head while I pulled myself off my mattress.

_Don't think about her think about what you can do for yourself._

"Aw you're worried about me." I pulled my ripped jeans off the floor and over my plaid green boxers. When the voice didn't reply I put my ear to the door and gingerly unlocked it. I pushed it open softly and crept to the kitchen as my stomach growled a bit.__I got some coco puffs and was eating it at the kitchen counter just before my mother walked in rubbing her eyes.

"Morn'n mom." I grinned at her and she smiled back.

"Hi honey, did you sleep well?"

"Sort of."  
"Have a bad dream?"

"Maybe."

"What about?"

"Oh the usual, dad." I grimaced as I heard the sound of that bastards heavy foot falls.

My mom poured herself some special k and hummed happily to herself.

I shoved half my remaining cereal in my mouth and calmly walked towards the hall, but when I heard his voice I changed my pace to a sprint and jumped into the bathroom, peed as fast as I could then quietly closed my door behind me.

_Coward_

_**Got that right.**_

388383

"Find the girl's residence?" I voice said of the walkie talkie.

"Yeah." _She was easy enough to follow; it seems he has taken a liking to dumb and innocent girls._

"What did you find?"

"She doesn't own too much." I walked around the dim girl's bedroom, "Though she does keep a diary."

"Good we can use that, can you take enough without her noticing for our purpose?"

"Yes," _She has a lot of diaries._

"Okay good, report back asap."

I bent down to grab hold of a stuffed giraffe and breathed in the scent of her, bubblegum and lemon. "Interesting."

Lion and mouse

Did you all know I pride myself in my short chapters; I have a hard time reading long stories. I hope you enjoyed it, cause I did! Whoot! LOVE you all! P.S. is walkie spelt right?


	7. Realization

Authors note: I apologize for that lame word usage on my story chapter… I hate it too, but it's better than using van instead of man… that was messed up (read coming back if you don't get it.) And thanks to refrigerator-burn for giving me such a long winded review! I loved it, and made me update the next day _!

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to let her read that!" Yoh said holding and comforting a crying Haruna.

"Poor Yoh!" Haruna yelled into his soaking t-shirt.

"It's not real Haruna." He said, "That girl wrote it."

"What?" She immediately stopped crying, "Why would you write such a thing?"

"Good question." I said preparing myself for escape.

"Why isn't it happy?"

"Happy is boring."

"Duh!!" said all the random fans in the audience.

"No! It's not writing something happy is!" Haruna started towards me as Yoh and Phantom fan restrained her, and considering they are both super skinny, I took no chances and ran towards the door. Then jumped on a random taxi and used my Spider-man skills to climb through the window.

"Where you come from," Yelled the Asian Taxi man.

"I'm paying you so it doesn't matter take me to the farthest airport."

"OK." He said

And I flipped my (mother's… I don't even own one in a fantasy would T_T) laptop open and began writing.

Lion and mouse

**Lion**

"Where's Yoh? I need to talk to him," Bastard man said in the kitchen. Though my door was thick, I could still hear his voice anywhere.

"He went to his room." My mother replied lazily.

"Shit." I whispered, cracked my window and peered out. Mrs. Logan's laundry line was where it usually was. I pulled on a black t-shirt and grabbed my worn sneakers as I yanked the window open all the way.

"Yoh!" tyrannical footfalls began towards my room.

I sat on the windowsill, flipped to my stomach, grabbed the edge and dropped; like I had done so many times before.

"YOH!" He yelled again just outside of my room.

My shoes bounced from my belt loops as I grabbed the laundry line, which so conveniently was tied so only one side held, and began my decent.

I heard my locked door shake, as his heavy body rammed against it. Some day it might actually break. Too bad I had built that door just for this purpose. I smiled as I scaled the rest of the rope in a time that any P.E. teacher would be impressed with.

"YOH!" He yelled again this time closer, I guess my mom had unlocked my door.

I stepped back into shadows as he leaned out my window.

"Damn, that boy!" He yelled eyes frantically searching the street for me.

I smirked.

_Naughty boy_

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I whisper and nothing replies. The window shuts above me and I slowly creep out of the darkness, and begin to run towards the courts.

**Mouse**

"DAD!"

"Haruna!"

I smile as I pull out a package of frozen chicken from the Kroger freezer.

"That should be it." My dad said as I threw it in the cart.

"OK," I sang out as we passed a cute teen couple. I looked at them longingly.

"Come on." He said regaining my attention as we put our loot on the belt pulling the items towards the cashier. "You like someone don't you?"

I stopped unloading the cart and looked at him, "How did you know?"

"Your mother may have been the one better in this area," he said while continuing to unload the cart, "but I still have eyes." He looked at me and smiled, his eyes crinkled in a way that made me want to cry.

"I do actually." I looked at a can of peas.

"Thought so; Who?"

_Should I tell him? Na. _"Not telling."

He laughed, "OK, well when you are ready."

"Kay dad," I smiled as the cashier read the price to him.

I pushed the cart fast, excited for our weekly father-daughter dinner. Although it wasn't ever too fancy of a place, it was always fun.

"McDonald's, I took you to a fancy place last time." Which was Golden Corral, "I can't spoil you too much?"

He choked out a small laugh and I did the same, "Of course."

We unloaded the cart and drove to the same McDonald's I'd went to with Yoh. I order the same as I had before and my dad ordered the same.

We shoved the burgers in our mouth at the same time and began our annual eating contest. Though it's always more fun when my brother comes with us, he's so busy with college anymore. I look out the window as the street lights come on. And start to chew my next bite.

I swallowed then said "When's bro coming home?"

"Two weeks I think."

I smile, "Yey!"

**Lion**

"Come on man, another round." I yell at Fumi as he trudges off the blacktop.

"Dude, it's already dark. You know this school is too cheap to install any lights."

"Yeah," I dribble the ball, barely seeing it.

"My ma wanted me home before dark and it is now."

"Cya," I feel the ball rise into my palm, the leather familiar and comforting. _**There's no way I can go home tonight, that bastard will bust me up real good.**_

"How's your sister, hear from her yet?" He stayed where he was, always crushing on my sister and worried for me. Good old Fumi.

"Yeah, she said she loves design school and being away from him."

"Understandable." He shakes his head, "You know you can stay at my place."

"Aw can't do that to you man, all the hell you will have to go through if I do. I might just stay here." I point down at the black top even though he probably couldn't see it.

"Have you eaten?"

"Not yet but I think I will hit up McDonald's."

"Alright, bye,"

"Cya."

As his footsteps faded the only sound left was the ball to pavement and the sound of cars at on the not so far off highway. Then I walked to McDonald's bouncing the ball all the way.

"HA!" Her laugh carried through the window. She sat across from…

_Him._

"Shit!" I ducked down, what's he doing with her?

"Let's go home dad!" She said as if on cue.

"He's her dad?" My head spun.

_Told you, you couldn't have her._

"No!" _**This can't be**_! I shook my head and my eyes bulged.

I watched her trail him to his car both were laughing like they were, daughter and father.

"Damn." I ran my fingers through my hair; a feeling of defeat ran through me and pulled out a cig.

_Told you so._

388383

"He found out." I say into the walkie talkie.

"Seems so, maybe he will now realize where his place is."

Lion and mouse


	8. Shoot!

"Lady!" The Asian taxi driver yelled at me pulling my attention back to the present, "Here we are!"

"Oh, thanks." I slam my laptop shut and pull out my money, "I only have a fifty." I pass him the money, and he pulls it out of my hand.

He grumbles as I step out of the taxi, he pulls away. And I tumble onto the ground cradling the laptop with my body. With my backpack securely on my back and the laptop under my arm I stormed into the airport, and book my passage to Australia, I had lied to the taxi driver so I could afford this.

I jumped into the plane and away we go.

Lion and mouse

Lion

"If he's her father then that means… that was her mother." I said to no one but the stray Calico that was purring on the McDonald's dumpster. "Damn..." I released the words as if they were smoke from a cig.

(A month ago)

"Yoh, it seems your step-dad has finally brought you around." Big Mike slapped me on my bruised back with his hulking hand.

"Yeah," I replied reluctantly.

"Who knew it would take you so long to come around after Asami's death." (Yes Asami is Toe-jam ) He chuckled a bit to himself, his gold piercings reflected in the dim street lights.

"Yeah," I repeated and looked up at the looming figure of the house.

He laughed, "Not too talkative now are you. Just get this for us little guy and call us when you're done." He held up a picture of a teddy bear with a pink bow laced around its light brown ear.

"What?"

"Just get it…" He slammed it into my hand annoyed. "Let's get the hell out of here," he yelled at Joey, and the black hummer drove silently into the night.

"Damn," I whispered as I pushed my hands in my jacket pockets. I felt my Glock as it pushed against my knuckles and the softness of the lucky rabbit's foot my sister had given to me for my birthday.

The autumn leaves crunched under my sneakers as I approached the white house. The wind blew cold air on my back but that wasn't the reason for the chill shooting up my spine. I walked down the sidewalk and on to the porch, the motion light turned on, as he said it would, and a dog growled. Though I was prepared I couldn't stop the sweat from trailing down my back. I ran to the back and jumped a three foot picket fence. With the dog still growling I turned the silver key Big Mike had given me in the lock and let myself in.

The door had lead me to the kitchen I took a deep breath and smelt a home, warm inviting just like how I had dreamed my children's home would be. I smiled to myself and began up the stairs slowly, taking one step at a time… Quiet.

*Sqqqueak* I looked down at the step, "Shit." I whispered and a light turned on. _**Damn, damn, damn, damn.**_

__"Who is there?" A woman called from the landing above me.

I backed down the stairs slowly, *Sqqqueak* the step from the bottom screamed.

"Honey? Is that you?" She called almost able to see me.

_Shoot her. Get the bear. Do your job._

"No." I said quietly.

"Oh, my," She had seen me and just as she was about to scream, I pulled the trigger. Shot her right between the eyes.

_Good._

I numbly grabbed the bloody bear that fell from her hands and ran.

Lion

(Present)

_You finally get it._

"Yeah… I do." I said softly while the light above me blinked off.

Lion and mouse


	9. Moron

*Author's Note* Thanks for being so great and frequent reviewers guys. I just wish I could be a just as frequent writer.

"On a plane, Oh a plane, on a plane," I sang and continued singing until someone pushed me out.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed until falling into the ocean, I luckily resurfaced and got myself on to the nearby island with an internet connection and computer. No people or food though.

This reminds me of Stephen King's Survivor type, which I am doing a report on. The guy eats himself. I hope it doesn't come to that!

"OMG!" at least there is a computer there.

*Left a lot for the imagination! Yey*

Lion and Mouse

Mouse

"DAAAAAD!"

"Yes Haruna?" He said struggling with the groceries and our apartment door lock. "There's a paper on the door." It was right in front of his face, and had his name scribbled in sharpie across it, how could he have missed it?

He dropped the bag, "What?" He pulled the lined paper off the door and unfolded it. While he read he played with those little nasty edge pieces that everyone hates, but are too lazy to take off.

"Dad?"

His face was blank and he held a hand up to stop me.

"Can I at least unlock the door?" I asked.

He shook his head no and I leaned against the cool wall. We had moved to this place when mom died. When I asked my dad why, he said, because our old place had reminded him of my mother, and I believed him. Then he traded his job as a police officer in for a position as a used car sales-man. He gave me the same excuse but that time with a lie was in his eyes.

"I will grab the other bag form the car. Okay." He had unlocked the door and had propped it open with his foot.

"Kay." I said noticing the paper was gone, but chose not to mention it and flipped the switch that illuminated the modern kitchen. It was not anything like the cozy one we had once had. I missed that place. I slung myself onto the leather and cushy couch and flipped my sneakers off my socked feet. I sighed and wiggled my toes at our polished wooden floor.

I heard our TV set flicker on.

"Dad" I look up to see a figure shrouded in black. "Umm who are you?"

I see white teeth shine from the shadow of his hood, "Hello Haruna," he whispers and closes the gap between us.

"How do you know me?" I look up as he looms over me.

"Your father," His teeth shine more as a dark cover envelops me, then everything slips away.

Lion

Sirens sounded not too far from here and I looked up from the asphalt patch I was staring down at. A police car drives past, in the same direction that Haruna and her father had went.

My heart picked up its pace as I felt uneasiness erupt in my chest. I stand and look into the darkness, **_should I?_**

_Heh_ the voice snickered_ you'd be a moron to._

"Shut up." I say and break into a sprint towards those lights.

388383

"Where am I?" That strange girl said staring at her surroundings, an old factory room; complete with low hanging rusty chains and gears scattered about. I could smell her fear, but nothing else showed any hint of it.

"Hmmm, since you have no chance of escape. Perhaps I should tell you." I stalk around her with a smile plastered to my face.

"What do you want?" She glared into my eyes now.

"Oh darling girl," I bend my knees and pull her chin up to face me, "It's not about what I want." And I drop her chin.

Lion and mouse


	10. Trust

*author's note, was gonna work on a paper, but read your reviews and could not stand not working on this. Thanks guys, make me not work on my paper, GOSH! P.S. 3(love) for my reviewers! Everyone else! REVIEW!

"Omg… omg…omg!" Someone yells from a passing boat. "What happens next?"

"I'll tell you if you get me off this island." By this time I'm half starved and really have to pee.

"Ok. Why are you dancing around like that?"

"I couldn't find a bathroom."

"Just pee in the water… Duh!"

"Oh." I walk into the water do my business and feel really stupid.

"Hop on. And here's a laptop, you can update as I drive you to safety. And here's a granola bar for you and some bottled water."

I down both and begin to type as that kind woman drives here speed boat towards civilized land.

Lion and mouse

Lion

I ran, lights blurring past me, my charcoal hair streaking my face. The musical notes of my shoes hitting pavement played in my ears, attempting to drown out the cries of the sirens fleeing from me in seeming desperation. It was as if those sirens didn't know I already knew my way to her house, the place where I…

_Killed her mother_

I pushed that voice from my head and turned a corner, only to be met by a wall of cars enclosing an old dusty brick apartment building.

_See Yoh, they weren't for her._

But my gut didn't unclench and I took unconscious steps toward the building that almost smelled of her.

_Yoh! She's not here._

"Not here…"I said dream like as the voice in my head that had seemed so urgent seemed to try to pull me from the building that I knew I needed to be in NOW. But my feet grew heavier with each step.

_Turn around!_

I walked around the three empty cop cars and felt a chill rise up my spine. _**Why would they need three cars? **_My feet now were filled to the brim with lead.

I approached the glass door, muffled voices sounded loud and frantic behind it.

_YOH! STOP!_

The voice rattled up my spine and seemed to shake my spine with… demands, force, evil? My feet cemented to the ground and I pulled against them, with no success. _**Something's wrong, I got to get to her!**_

"No." I said to that unseen hand holding me down and forced my feet forward, and I felt an odd quiet overcome me, as I stumbled forward. I shook my head and blinked, twice. "What the hell was that?" _**I was talking to myself now. Swell.**_

I shook my head, no time to worry about it. And I took that final step into the building.

I turned to look down the hall and not so far away stood a tall man in gray above Haruna's father with a comforting hand on his shoulder. Haruna's father sat on a low seated red chair. His face was hard but silent tears curled down it making the wrinkles more prominent, making him seem older. Nothing like the fierce cop I had encountered many times, so fragile. _**What could be making that man look that way? Please let Haruna be okay.**_ _**Just think positive, maybe they were just robbed or something, yeah Yoh that's all. What if that's all!? That's still not a good thing!**_

"Hey! Found something!" A man's voice yelled from the open door next to them. _**See Yoh they were looking for something. What are they doing playing hide and seek! Haruna! Something's happened.**_

The tall man went in the door, which he closed silently behind him.

That man looked up, directly at me, my already fallen stomach seem to go right through me. That fierceness I knew so well readjusted to his face just as glasses could be at times. "What do you want?" He stood, "Come to bring me a message no doubt." He popped his neck with a loud crack and began walking towards me.

"No. I don't," I looked directly into his eyes, and my stomach dropped. "Where's Haruna?"

He laughed a small sad chuckle. "You know very well where, son, stop toying with me and tell me what you have come here to tell me."

"Sir." I gulped some air that tasted of blood. "Please, tell me where Haruna is."

He grabbed my shirt collar, "Boy! You'd better stop this, you know well enough where she is!"

"No, I don't sir."

He looked like he could punch me, and then backed off. Seeming smaller than before, he was actually shorter than me now. I guess I'd grown since we last met, or maybe it's the way he seemed to break. "kid, please, just give an old man a break." He leaned against the nearby wall and slid to the floor.

"Sir, if I knew where she was, I would… not… be here." _**What's that suppose to mean. What an idiot I am.**_

His head turned up to look at me, "What do you mean?"

At this, I felt blush pucker up across my face, "I…"

"Oh," he smiled at his hands, "You must be that boy she was talking about." _**Well at least he understood me.**_

My blush grew hotter, _**what the hell is this? Screw tons of girls and just the mention of us together makes me blush like I'm ten. This is so fucked up! I killed this man's wife! And he's talking to me as if… he'd accept me. **_

"Well son," he looked up at me, "You seem to have come too late; if you were planning on wooing her, or going on a date."

"What's happened?"

"… she's gone." He closed his eyes forcing the tears from his eyes, and his face fell into his hands again.

Blood coursed through my veins, I felt a rage like no other burn inside my chest. And only one thought flooded my mind, _**I know where she is**_. I looked down at her dad, _**should I tell him? **_"Sir."

He looked up again.

"Can you trust me?"

A small smirk snaked up towards his cheek. "Son," he stood, "what other choice do I have?"

388383

"Damn it, just like his old man isn't he?" A cloaked man stood in front of me, he smiled with pride.

"Yep." He wiped a tear from his eye, and I laughed at that.

"If you knew he would just break the device why did you attempt to control him then?"

"Oh he's helping me advance the technology, besides; I'm already working up a new device."

"Why do you go this far, why use your son like this?"

Now that man laughed, "Saul, why do you ask me these questions, when I can ask the same of you?"

"No. I'm not like you." I looked at my black shoes. "My son was killed," I look up and that psychotic man still grinned, "I only do your bidding…"

"Because I killed your son, and have your wife."

"Hey! Can I get some water in here?" The captive girl yelled to me and I quickly nodded at yoh's father and went to attend the girl.

But not before hearing that insane man's plea, "I was made this way too you know, by his mother."

I nodded again and went away in silence.

Lion and mouse

*author's note: what you think of him now huh? Mwhaha total twist! And her father too still think he's bad? REVIEW!


	11. Mom?

*Author's note* Sorry it took so long, hope it's all you hope for.

Lion and mouse

Lion

I walked towards the run down warehouse that loomed in front of us mincingly. With a crowbar in hand and a shotgun strapped to my back, and I still felt unprepared. Haruna's father followed along with those cops that were at his place.

"It hasn't been too long; do you think she's okay still?"

"How long is not too long?"

"Umm… maybe four hours or so," The cops looked at him like he was a moron. "Sorry I should have called earlier, I know. I was ashamed I could not handle it alone, I examined the evidence and couldn't find anything."

"Shush." I put my finger to my lips as we crossed the street to the broken down place.

They nodded and we looked up at the rusty fence that had no sign of a gate nearby.

_**Wow… It's so, creepy.**_

Mouse

A single woman smiled down on me, the room was empty except for us and she did not look happy to see me.

"Good morning, Sunshine." She said in a mocking tone above me. She wore a dress covered in swinging strings that swayed with her movements; it was tan, elegant and set just above her skinny pale knees. "It's rude not to reply."

"Uhh… Good Morning Miss?"

"Better, but still could improve," She walked around the metal chair I was strapped to and the table in front of it like a vulture circling her prey, "Yoh could do so much better." She smiled and brought her hand to her small chest, "like me." She said chuckling.

"Excuse me for asking. But exactly how old are you?" The woman was beautiful, but was defiantly older than Yoh, she could have been his mother.

"Doesn't matter, Yoh has been with women much older than me." She flung her red boa around her neck and walked away from me with her high heels making sharp clicking noises behind her, that seem louder in this small hostile room.

"He…" I blush, "Has?"

"Of course," she turns to look back at me.

"…how did you know that?"

It seems it's her turn to look flustered as she paces back towards me. "How do I know? Well…" She sits in the metal chair across the metal table before me. "Wouldn't you like to know?" A smug look over took her features as she bore into my eyes with hers.

"What do you want with me?"

"hmm, well since he has taken a sudden interest in you I had to arrange this little get together."

"Interest, Yoh doesn't care about me."

"You think?" Her red lips curled into a grin, "I'd like to think that way to but, others see it differently. Enough chit chat, I came in here to tell you about what's going to happen to you. Since I'm going to kill you I figured I would at least give you the reason why."

"What! K… k… kill me! Why?"

"Stupid girl, that's what I am trying to tell you. Now like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. You are in my way of Yoh, that's why you are going to die." She said it as if she was talking about the weather.

"Oh." I look down at my lap, no room for arguments it seems.

"Goodbye Haruna," She got up and waved to me, "Oh I forgot, the only reason you are still alive is to get Yoh here." She laughed, "I hope you didn't think there was any chance of me letting you live. There's no way I would leave my Yoh to you!" She stormed towards the steel door in the corner pulled it open then slammed it shut, leaving me to think of my fast approaching death.

Lion

I blocked a hastily thrown punch and pulled the guy into a kidney kick. He fell to the ground and joined the other moaning guys we had already taken care of.

We all laughed and looked at each other truphantly.

"I haven't been in a fight like that in a long time." Haruna's father said before getting hit on the back of the head with a brick.

"Shit." I turned to face my attacker but soon joined her father in unconsciousness

"Hello Yoh." A familiar voice said through the darkness.

"Who, what do you want?" I coughed and blood came out.

"Oh, sweet, sweet Yoh, you have always known what I want." Then the darkness suddenly turned into a blinding light.

"Fuck." I yelled and shielded my eyes from the light. Then slowly a feminine figure came into view.

"Hello Yoh."

"Mom?"

"Yes, Yoh come here." She stretched out her arms and he folded himself into them.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be in this dangerous place." Her red boa scratched his face. "Why are you wearing a boa?"

"Yoh, I'm sorry to have to tell you this. It was all your step-father's doing. He took Haruna with the intention of getting back at her father, the ex-cop who got him that year in prison. That man dragged me here with him; I have no idea why though."

"Come on mom let's get out of here." I look around the room and it appears to be a small broom closet. The door is entirely wood, so maybe… I slam my steel toed boots against the door, once, twice, three times and the door splinters. I look back at my mother and smile, "That was easy."

"Nicely done Yoh," She smiles appraisingly at me, and I return the smile.

I push my hand through the wood and unlock the handle from the outside.

"Do you have any idea where Haruna is?"

"I was kept in a room with her, follow me."

She had been kept in a room with a steel door and I had no trouble with the two feeble guards who stood in front of it, who just so happened to have the key to the door in their coat pockets. "This is way too easy." I said to my mother as I opened the door.

"Yes, Yoh, it was, wasn't it." Said the bastard that stood in the center of the room with a knife poised over Haurna's slim throat, her eyes were open but appeared to be drugged.

"Bastard," I mumbled, while my head brimmed with ideas of a means of rescue.

He laughed, "Yoh, Yoh, Yoh, what an innocent boy you are." He put the knife to her skin. "I want nothing of you, or her, just the satisfaction of that man's sad face." Blood started to roll down her pale skin.

I looked around the room for anything, and then remembered the weapon that I always had on my person. Something that I had trained with so very often when I was locked in my room, avoided the homework piles, the sound of this man's voice, I threw my knife, at the small dart board in the corner of my room.

"The poor girl paying for her father's deeds, do you remember the bear that fell from her mother's hands? That bear had been given to her to represent her father when he was on duty. She felt safer with it, but sadly it was the death of her. It had dangerous tapes in it that had evidence against me. Too little to convict but enough for him to suspect me, he was a smart man but not smart enough. Sorry I didn't tell you why you had to get the bear to begin with but anyways back to the girl maybe I should just sell her on the market instead, no reason to let this face go to waste." He began to laugh; giving me my opening I pulled the knife out of the compartment in my boots, fast enough to avoid being seen by the man, and then expertly flung the knife at the fat man's throat. It hit its mark and stuck as both he and girl in his arms fell to the floor.

"AHHHHHHHH!" My mother yelled flinging herself not on her dead husband but on Haruna.

"Mom?"

She laughed and grabbed the knife out of the dead man's neck, "I'm not your mother."

"What?"

She stood and circled the unmoving drugged Haruna,

_Move towards Haruna, help her up._

_**Voice back again? **_ I did as it said but was pushed away by my mother.

"I killed your mother Yoh, I remember, the day I first saw you. Bloody and tiny, but instantly I was drawn to you as I was to the other boy."

"Mom… what are you saying, and let me help Haruna up."

"NO! Yoh you are to be with me, not this girl! I honed you, built you to be the man you are, tough, strong, handsome, smart, kind. Everything a woman wants everything I want."

"What."

_It's true, sorry for not telling you sooner son; I was under her influence as well. She tricked me into believing she was your mother. She even changed her face._

"What the hell! SHUT UP!" My head spun and clouded.

_She used your Step-dad as a cover up. And me, with my smarts and my skills in technology, she made me implant this chip to control you, tame you._

"That's right," She said as if he had spoke it out loud, "I made you a man, and I couldn't let you become weak and spoiled like the other boy did. So I killed your friend, mother, married that gang member, and persuaded him to induct you into the gang. Leaving no chance at weakness, then this girl showed up and threatened everything. So I guess I will just have to get rid of her, unless…" She came closer to me and trailed her manicured nail across my chin. "… You come willingly with me."

_**WHAT THE HELL! **_I stood still, my heart fell and the world spun.

Haruna showed the first signs of wakefulness.

"No." Haruna whispered then blinked and began to push herself up. "No!" she said with more force.

"This can't be, she's too heavily drugged," said that woman.

"No!" She yelled again.

I pulled her into my arms and put myself between the mad woman and her.

"You heard the woman," I say to my ex-mother, "No."

I buried my face in Haruna's hair as her father's voice sounded behind me.

"You're under arrest." He said.

"No! If I can't have him no one can!" The crazed woman yelled and Haruna pushed me to the ground.

I rolled over and saw that Haruna had just taken a blow from that woman for me, with that stained knife. Haruna's blood mixed with the blood of that man's.

Lion and mouse


	12. End

*author's note* took me long enough to update didn't it! Yeah sort of guilty not going to lie.

"Haruna better not die!" Yoh yelled into my ear as Haruna leapt in joy at her bravery in the last chapter.

"Hehe, it's just a story right Yoh?"Haruna quoted him as I spun and looked at him. He had a slight blush that crept across his face.

"Yeah, you're right. Just finish this damn thing!"

"Ok ok, just one more thing." I pulled some badly hid duct tape, out of my pocket. Then proceeded to tape the complaining Yoh along with the other distracting people to chairs, and pulled out a laptop from nowhere.

Ignoring everyone's amazed stares I begin the end.

Lion and mouse

Mouse

_Yoh!_ That single thought jolted me from that dark slumber. I tried to sit up but found I didn't have the strength for it. So I just settled for opening my eyes, my father sat at a chair at my side, eyes closed and a drop of drool sparkled at the corner of his mouth.

"Dad?" I whispered.

"Haruna!" He sat up; _he'd always been a light sleeper. "_Thank god!" He stood and came to my side. "Are you in pain?"

"No," I lied, "Yoh…?" I said not too sure what sort of answer my father could conjure from that lame question.

His look of elation fell from his face, "Haruna…"

"What! Don't tell me he's hurt!" The heart beeping thingy next to me showed my hearts sudden increase in beats.

"No, he's not injured, but-"

"What could be so important?"

"He killed your mother."

Lion

The door of my cell slammed close behind me.

"God does my life suck." I sat on the thin mattress of my bunk and held my head in my hands. "I wonder what Haruna thinks of me now? Damn Yoh! You have no right to think of her that way!" I slammed my head into the cement wall of my cell. "Hell I'd be lucky to see her again.

5 years later.

"Can I take your order?" I asked the Asian man at least 2 foot shorter than me.

"Uhhh…" He stood there in his construction uniform, the same as those guys I could see across the street. What I wouldn't give to be wearing that uniform instead of this dumb Mc Donald's one. He probably gets paid in a day what I make in a week. Damn half-way house and it's no quit policies.

The man ordered almost everything on the menu; lucky. Then a middle aged woman came in with her twelve brutish children which all seemed intent on getting me fired. And my work day pretty much continued on in the same way.

"See yah Yoh!" A fellow ex-con shouted along with a gangly teen who kept the bathrooms cleaner than his hair.

"Yupp, till tomorrow guys," I put my hand up in a sort of salute and headed for the subway.

A girl in a too short skirt winked at me, and I ignored her look as I weaved through the mid-day pedestrian traffic. The crowd thinned when I neared the subway entrance allowing me to take the stairs on two at a time. The train stopped and the doors opened, about fifty commuters in total poured out of those doors and I slipped in. The doors started to close as I glimpsed a familiar figure sitting a few feet from me. The doors closed, ridding me of any escape from this girl.

She stared up at me, she wore a gray suit with a skirt that made her legs look longer, her hair had grown and she looked even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Hi, Yoh," she said as the train started to move.

"Haruna…"

"Yepp!... You know I forgive you. Right," she tilted her head, she hadn't changed a bit despite her professional attire she was still able to get straight to the point and not to mention… angelic.

I blinked, after all these years she still had the ability to stop my heart and restart it all at once. "I-"

"Don't," She stood and closed the distance between us by pressing her fingers to my lips. "I completely understand," she paused and her eyes began to water, "everything. And Yoh, I still…" her face reddened, "love you."

"You." I choked out, "Love, loved me?"

She shook her head yes.

"Why? How? I don't deserve, you should leave. I can't-"I took an unintentional step back.

She smiled brilliantly, "I can. I told myself if I ever saw you again I would tell you this. And actually I forgive you; it wasn't really you that pulled the trigger. Not really after all, you where beginning manipulated. I wanted to visit you while you were… incarcerated but my father wouldn't allow it."

"So you think he would allow this now?" I said still exasperated.

"He died awhile ago."

My heart dropped to a depth I didn't know existed, "I'm-"

"Not your fault. Neither of my parents deaths where; and I want you."

I sighed filled with joy and sorrow.

She suddenly backed away, "Oh god, what am I doing of course, I'd be a burden. What makes a person like me think that you'd accept me?" The water that was held in her eyes finally breached the perimeter and began to flow freely

I couldn't stifle a laugh, "I killed your mother and you think you are not good enough for me? I've committed countless crimes; I just don't think I should be allowed to love you of all people. You, Haruna, the most perfect, innocent, truthful, beautiful, woman I've ever had the pleasure to know. How could I not want you?"

She smiled through her tears, "then how about you make it up to me, by taking care of my now orphaned self?" She took a step towards me.

"I-"

She laughed sweetly, "Mr. Smooth-Talker is speechless."

I bowed my head and filled the space between us, and swept her into a hug. I was in no way worthy of her kiss, which she bestowed upon my filthy lips.

Then an image flashed through my mind a girl back against the wall, all power taken from her still held her ground. Telling me, my old broken fucked-up self that she could help me, and she did.

End.

*Author's note* I hope my writing was satisfactory. I would enjoy comments, and I am grateful to all reviewers whose comments pulled me through this story.


End file.
